


peach

by putainsoif



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Bondage, Car Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Naked Female Clothed Male, Outdoor Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: you've been teasing steve all day. he's had enough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve x reader, Steve x you - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	peach

**Author's Note:**

> a request from my tumblr
> 
> warnings: nsfw (18+), bondage, impact play, aftercare, safeword mention, teasing, slight degradation, slight dubcon but nothing serious. proceed with caution. i am not in charge of the content you consume.

You'd been teasing Steve all day.

At first, it was purely accidental. You had just gotten out of the shower but realized that you had left your clothes in the bedroom. You didn't think much about walking through the house with just a towel wrapped around you or changing in front of Steve who was still in bed.

It wasn't like Steve hadn't seen you naked before- in fact, he had less than eight hours ago. But when you had finished dressing, you noticed the tense look on Steve's face. He shifted in bed, pulling more of the comforter into his lap. You asked him if he was okay, to which he responded with a wobbly yes. 

It didn't take long for you to connect the dots with how Steve wouldn't touch you for a good fifteen minutes. Seeing his reaction, it gave you an idea.

Throughout the day, you had been sneaking not-so-innocent touches here and there, whispering filthy things into his ear. Steve- bless his heart- was barely hanging on. His hands were pretty much permanent fists at his sides, his jaw clenched so hard his teeth might break, and his cock stranded against the material of his pants. 

The breaking point was you rested your hand against his upper thigh during the drive home. You hadn't meant to move your hand, but when Steve drove over a bump, your hand brushed against the bulge in his pants. 

Steve cursed under his breath and grasped your hand in his, pushing your palm away from his cock. He pulled over a second later, throwing the car in park. Steve unbuckled both of your seatbelts before exited the car, and within seconds was ripping open the passenger side door. He pulled you from the seat and pushed you against the hood of the car, pinning you there with his body. 

"You're really trying to piss me off, aren't you, sweetheart?" Steve's voice was rough in your ear as he nipped at your ear. His hands groped at your breasts roughly, undoing the buttons of your dress.

"Someone will see," you protested weakly, but you couldn't deny the threat of being seen sending a thrill to your cunt.

"Should have thought about that before being such a tease, right, baby?" Steve grabbed your hips and pulled your ass out towards him, slipping his fingers into your panties. He ripped them down your thigh and flipped your dress over your ass, leaving you exposed.

You could hear the clinking of his belt buckle as he took it off, then the zip of his pants. The light groan of relief that left him as the pressure eased off his erection was sinful, and you could feel a trickle of your arousal beading down your thighs.

"Give me your hands, doll," Steve commanded, his voice practically gravel with how deep it was. He didn't even give you time to move before he grabbed your wrists and wrapped the leather of his belt around them.

"What's your safeword?" Steve's voice was sweet as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

"Peaches." You turned your head to meet his lips, catching the plush flesh between your teeth. His tongue slipped in your mouth, twining with yours. You suckled gently on his tongue, and Steve moaned as he ground his hips against your backside. 

You whimpered as Steve pulled his mouth from yours, a silvery string of saliva connecting your lips to his. He chuckled as he straightened, the gentleness gone. 

"Such a needy little girl, aren't you? Don't worry, baby, I got you." Steve's hands ran up and down your clothed back before settling on your lower back. "But first..."

Smack! The palm of his hand can down on the fleshy glode of your ass, making you cry out. The sting quickly gave way to burning pleasure, and your knees wobbled.

"You need to learn your lesson, doll." Slap! His hand came down on the other cheek. 

Slap, smack, spank! You squeaked out a moan with each blow on your ass. There was no doubt that your bottom was glowing red. The sweet pain made you gush, the evidence running rivulets down your thighs. Steve held your bound hands with one hand while the other continued its assault on your ass. 

Steve cooed at your caterwauls of pleasure. "Awe, does that hurt, baby?" he asked in a condescending voice. 

You nodded blindly, whimpering with each crack on your ass, knowing there was no way you would be able to sit properly for a few days.

"Use your words, doll. Speak when you're spoken to." He delivered another blow to your ass. 

"Yes!" you cried out, and Steve laughed. Another smack to your ass, but much harder.

"Good." Steve gave the center of both cheeks a final blow. His hand pawed and groped the abused flesh, and you mewled at his bruising grip.

Steve let go of your wrists and planted his hands on either side of your head as he leaned over you, making sure to keep his hips away from your battered ass. He let you catch your breath, littering little kisses anywhere he could reach.

"Color?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He was always worried he had been too rough.

"Yellow. Need to catch my breath." With each pant, you could see the condensation of your breath collect on the metal of the car. Steve stroked the flesh of your arms, giving you time to collect yourself.

After a few moments, you nodded. "Green."

Steve let out a sigh of relief and pushed himself straight again. His hands left you completely as he pulled his cock from his pants. You felt his tip brush against the lips of your sex before slowly sinking in.

You groaned at the stretch as he slid further in. Steve grasped your hips as he settled into your cunt, pressing his pelvis snug to your ass. You keened as he pushed against your inflamed backside. 

"Fuck, baby. Does getting spanked like a whore make you wet?" Steve asked in a sickly sweet voice, his hot breath in your ear. He pulled his hips away from yours, back to the head, before slamming back into you. You gasped out a pathetic yes! and he chuckled darkly. 

Steve began to thrust into you at a steady pace- not too fast and not too slow. One hand left your hip to run his fingers through your hair, gathering the stranding in his fist. The other snaked between your thighs and thumbs at your clit.

You mewled as shocks of pleasure vibrated through you, your legs shaking. The soft sound of clapping skin lost in your moans and Steve's grunts.

"Shit, doll, you feel so good." Steve's voice was breathy and light, and when you peeked over your shoulder, his head was tilted back with his eyes closed in bliss. He opened them, his gorgeous blues meeting yours. His plump lips perked up and he winked. 

"I love you," you gasped out. His fringing fingers paused, as did his thrusts. His eyes burned with lust and adoration.

"And I love you." 

Steve looked down at where his cock was nestled in your sex, hips flush with yours. He cursed under his breath as he pulled out, his cock shiny with your arousal. Steve's hand left your clit as he guided his cock back in you, repeating this a few times.

"Steve, please, stop teasing." You wiggled your hips at him, and he popped your ass in return. You yelped and glared at him.

"It's only fair, doll. You were teasing me all day." Despite his words, he guided himself back in, his hand returning to your clit. His thrusts held a new strength to them as he picked up his pace.

Steve was soon plowing into you, his cock pounding against your cervix. You cried out as he pushing himself past your limits and then some, the pleasure nearly blinding you.

Steve's thick cock drove right into your deepest spots, the tip pressing against the fleshy patch of nerves. You gasped as it sent a shock to your cunt, and you clenched around Steve's cock, your orgasm fast approaching. 

"Fuck!" he cried out, and his pass picked up even more. His thrusts were shallow and fast as he hammered into you. The hand in your hair snaked up to your scalp, fingers latching onto the roots and yanking your head back. 

"Steve!" you whimpered, his flicking fingers tugging on your clit. Your toes tingled as you involuntarily bucked against him, your climax in reach.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?" Steve asked, sounding winded. You nodded blindly, trying to mumble a yes, but nothing coherent would come out.

"Fuck, doll. Me, too." Steve's voice was tight, and as his fingers blurred against your clit, you could feel yourself on the cusp of release.

"I'm gonna- cum-" you cut yourself off as Steve placed one more thrust against the patch deep in your cunt, and your orgasm washed over you.

You couldn't fight the cries of pleasure as you twitched and jerked against him. Steve pressed himself against your back, biting into the flesh of your exposed shoulder to stifle his release. Hot strings of his cum coated your insides, the warmth spurring your orgasm to last a few more seconds. 

The roaring in your ears settled as you returned from your cloud back to reality. You could hear Steve heavy breathing in one ear and the sounds of singing crickets in the other. As you began to catch your breath, you giggled.

Steve panted against your neck. "What?"

"I can't feel my legs." You wiggled your toes.

Steve chuckled as he pushed himself off you, his arms shaking as he did so. You were glad to see that he was just as unsteady as you.

He grabbed your wrists and began to unwind his belt. As the leather fell off, you groaned and stretched your arms in front of you, popping your knuckles. Steve brushed his fingers through your hair, untangling any knots he had caused. 

"I'll be right back." He leaned down, and you turned your head to meet his kiss. 

You pushed yourself into a sitting position and waited for Steve to return. He came back a few seconds later with an opened bottle of water, some dampened napkins, and a granola bar. He handed the water and snack to you while he used the napkins to clean you up.

"Thank you," you said as you took a bite of the granola bar. 

"Anything for my doll." Steve smiled as he knelt before you, wiping away any trace of your coupling. 

Steve tossed the soiled napkins in the little trash bag in the car before returning to you. He helped you pull your panties back in place and buttoned your dress. He pulled you into his lap and rubbed the pinkened skin of your wrists.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Steve asked. He held a light note of concern.

"Not at all." You took a sip of water. "I had fun."

"Good." Steve wrapped his arms around you and rocked you back and forth. "I had fun, too."

You sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, watching as the sky began to lose its warmth. As the setting sun began to lower beyond the trees, you yawned. Steve chuckled.

"Let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @putainsoif!


End file.
